While maternal interactions with term babies are enhanced by early and frequent postnatal contact, additional primary prevention is hypothesized as necessary for parents of preterm neonates in order to address the emotional crisis (i.e., anticipatory grief, reduced confidence) and information gap that often interfere with bonding to a baby whose appearance and responsivity may violate expectation. This study will evaluate facilitative psychosocial and informational antecedents to attachment between mothers and preterm neonates. All subjects will be exposed to the standard practices at the Medical Center: supportive staff; encouraged visitation. The Experimental groups of first and later born neonates will be exposed to the standard practices plus three videotapes designed to increase maternal confidence and enhance abilities to handle and satisfy neonates in the ICU. An hour of maternal-child contact and individual instruction will follow each session to personalize it. The comparison groups of first and later born neonates will be exposed to the standard practices plus 3 hours of invited visitation to match group I in "hospital interest," but will not undergo the video procedure or individual instruction of experimental groups. The effect on maternal-child interactions and child development over 18 months following discharge will be evaluated by selected repeated presentations of measures prevalent in the literature: Broussard Neonatal Perception Inventory; Beckwith Home Observation Test; Shapiro Adult Assessment; Cohler Maternal Attitude Scale; Bayley Scales of Infant Development. The data will also be analyzed to account for the effect of varying levels of neonatal responsivity as measured by the Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale with the hypothesis that highly responsive babies have "redeeming" features which compensate for the impact of prematurity upon the variables cited above. Implications for hospital procedure include making mental health primary prevention supports routine and systematic in the high risk groups and addressing the care of high risk babies positively in prenatal courses.